celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic Wasteland
Jurassic Wasteland was a multi-thread mini-event during the Clone Arc which served as a coalescing influence for the storyline as groups of adventurers - made of both heroes and villains - were deployed to The Wasteland to deal with a horde of mutated dinosaurs that were rampaging throughout the countryside. The groups each had different tasks, ranging from defending towns, to hunting down dinosaur packs, to investigating the source of the beasts. This was one of the largest multi-thread events in terms of participation since the Infected Invasion. Preceded by: Clone Arc - Beginning (Darkness on the Horizon) Proceded by: Clone Arc - End Game The Event An unmarked space vessel - filled with T-rex-like reptilian specimens - crash landed into depths of the Mojave Wasteland, leading to the specimens escaping and running amok throughout the desert. The locals were used to mutant threats of all kinds from without and within, but these dinosaurs were still too much for them; the beasts had voracious, omoniverous appetites, sported long, chameleon-like tongues designed to grab prey from afar, and some had already begun to adapt to the environment, learning to fly through the air or burrow through the desert sand. As soon as it became clear that the NCR and other forces in the wasteland were not equipped to handle the threat, a distress call was issued and relayed by the Shy Guys to the wider multiverse. Not long afterward, droves of adventurers arrived on the Flotilla and were immediately divided into five groups: Group 1: Garrus Vakarian, Alvis, Mithos Yggdrasill, Uber Ethereal - Charged with locating and destroying nests. Group 2: Jim Raynor, Tychus Finlay, Axton, Vi - Assigned to locate and eliminate hunting packs. Group 3: Gilgamesh, Lucina, Nono, Michael Wilson, and eventually Janus Cascade and Aqua - Pledged to defend the towns and various farms of the Wasteland. Group 4: Cirno, Recette Lemongrass, Serina, Batman - Commissioned to reinforce the New California Republic forces repulsing dinosaur packs. Group 5: Nozdormu, Fujiwara no Mokou, Metal Sonic, Bowser - Sent to investigate the crashed starship and ultimately find clues as to where it came from and what its original purpose was. It was eventually discovered that the horde of of dinosaurs were actually heavily-mutated Yoshis from the Mushroom World that had been cloned hundreds of times and genetically altered. Referred to as "Deliverer Clones" by a computer system within the wrecked ship, they were part of a shipment to help along the clone perfection process. With the information gathered from the ship and various other places, the Uber Ethereal eventually deduced that the ship originated from Traverse Town in the Crossroad Cluster, which had to be the location of the cloning organization's secret base. Result *The Wasteland was once again thrust onto the multiverse stage, and many of the multiverse's denizens got to see up-close the state of the world and the hardships its people had been forced to endure. Likewise, the people of the Wasteland were once again exposed to the dangers - and salvation - that could be found in the multiverse. *A major shipment to improve the Clone Arc organization's cloning process was derailed, and much of the research contained within was lost. *The location of the organization's secret base was unearthed, leading to the arc's End Game phase. See also *Clone Arc *Terra Stabilization *The Wasteland External links *Group 1's Thread *Group 2's Thread *Group 3's Thread *Group 4's Thread *Group 5's Thread Category:Board-Wide Storyline Category:Storyline